just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
President Faaid
President Faaid is a minor unseen character and was the original president of the Middle Eastern country of Karthstan back then when it was still a democratic parliamentary republic. He is mentioned in Said Farrah's audio diaries. Biography All of his info is revealed in Said Farrah Audio diaries. His face is never revealed. Before becoming president, Faaid was a businessman who operated Karthstan Nickel. When Karthstan was still a democratic parliamentary republic with a president as its head of state, Faaid was the 9th president of Karthstan from 2000 to 2007. His surname isn't revealed, he does have some importance to the story since he was the reason, Said Farrah came to power. Faaid was known as an insufficient conservative president who was a member of the right-wing party in Karthstan. His ratings were at an all-time low but he always manages to win the elections regardless. His policies usually favoured his own business, "Karthstan Nickel", a mining company. Said Farrah despised him, thinking that he was just greedy and nothing more. As radical terrorism grew in Karthstan, Said Farrah entered the spotlight and called for order to be reinstated. Said ran in the 2004 presidential elections and was close to winning but lost again to Faaid. After major corruption was "uncovered" by the press which revealed Faaid's connections to counterfeit money schemes in donations to appear as popular. Said Farrah used this against him but Faaid resisted such claims as leftist propaganda. As Said grew in popularity, Faaid feared impeachment and offered for an investigation into his own corruption but that failed through. Said was also desperate for power and framed Faaid for the fire of his party headquarters, Said called for Faaid's impeachment. However, the Karthstani Parliament decided not to impeach Faaid, which turned out to be a grave mistake. In 2006, Said was now premier and called for an end to a corrupt democracy for failing to impeach Faaid. Said intends to replace Karthstan's government with a temporary provisional government headed by Said Farrah for reform reasons. Again Faaid tried to deflect blame again on Said. Calls for a referendum were ignored, and this only further angered the people of Karthstan. Said meets Jaadallah again and plots a military revolt against the Parliament. Karthstan was now in anarchy with the state collapsing. Eventually, the military revolt happens and forced the Parliament to have a democratic referendum or face a coup d'etat if they ignore the referendum if Said wins the no vote. Inevitably, Faaid will have to be impeached. As history goes, Faaid was impeached and removed from office. Parliament and the original government collapses as the people voted for no, soon the provisional government is implemented and the original Constitution was removed. However, the new government starts abusing its power as the constitution was suspended and the provisional government reforms itself into a national government with a Supreme Leader with a new constitution that gave unlimited power to Said Farrah. Said has now become dictator of the state and Faaid is executed for his corruption, ending Parliament and freedom in the Middle Eastern nation. Karthstan Nickel was replaced by FarrahGold. Trivia *President Faaid is quite similar to President Dante in Just Cause 3. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Karthstan